Je l'aime
by Alhy
Summary: Tentang Jean Kirschtein dan sepotong kisah manisnya. Warning: OoC, AU, Alay, Typo(s), slash, dll. Read and Review, please! ps : cover bukan punyaku :)


_Bahkan kuda buta pun tahu kalau Jean sedang jatuh cinta..._

.

.

.

**Je l'aime**

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin menjadi hak milik Hajime Isayama. 'Can Take My Eyes Of You' menjadi hak milik pencipta lagunya –kalau tidak salah, Muse.

Rated : T

Warnings : OoC, Alay, Typo(s), AU, slash, dll

Tidak suka? Jangan baca? Tapi gimana mau tau nggak suka kalau belum baca? Makanya baca aja kalau mau, tapi jangan lupa Review^^v

* * *

Semilir angin menerpa surai coklat susu miliknya. Jangan berfantasi kalau helaian rambutnya akan melambai-lambai bagai nyiur di pantai, Ia hanya murid sekolah menengah atas. Apa yang kau harapkan dari model rambut anak sekolah? Poni yang meliuk ala boyband? Rambut meruncing mirip petronas? Tidak, model rambutnya hanya cukur 3-2-1. Kalau tidak, siap-siap saja kena rekonstruksi model rambut.

Tubuhnya merengkuh alat musik kayu bersenar enam. Postur tubuh yang sempurna tampak keren dengan gitar sebagai pelengkapnya. Lagaknya kini mirip karakter pemain _amefuto_ dari club bersarang laba-laba yang _guitarfreak_. Jemari tangan kirinya membentuk pola tertentu pada _fretboard. _Jemari tangan kanannya memetik senar dengan tempo dan ketukan yang harmonis. Pita suara Ia getarkan. Mengalunkan sebuah lagu menemani matahari meniti perjalanan ke ufuk barat.

_You're just too good to be true, can't keep my eyes off you. You'd feel like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much._

Jean. Begitu teman-temannya menyapanya. Jika Ia ingin dikutuk seperti dewa Narcisus, Ia bisa saja menyebut dirinya tinggi, gagah, keren, pandai, jago olahraga dan berbakat –oke, dia memang hampir dikutuk oleh Dewa Narcisus. Tapi, Jean Kirschtein bukan orang yang sombong. Seingatnya Ia rajin menabung, cuci tangan dan kaki sebelum naik ke kasur, dan sikat gigi setelah makan. Ditambah Ia hafal perkalian dari satu sampai sembilan, dulu. Dulu, saat umurnya masih sekitar tujuh tahun. Sekarang 10 tahun telah berlalu. Jean sudah dewasa dan menguasai berbagai fungsi logaritma serta telah mengenal cinta –Jika saja boyband cilik dengan lagu yang jatuh dari surga, datang. Mungkin, teriakan riuh 'EEAAK! EEAAK! EEAAK!' telah mengganggu gendang telinga.

Seluruh dunia tahu kalau banyak orang –ya, orang. Itu berarti gender tidak dipermasalahkan di sini– yang telah melabuhkan hatinya pada Jean dan berakhir tragis dengan tepukan sebelah tangan. Bukannya jahat, Jean hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Tapi, pemuda itu berbeda. Berbeda dalam pandangan seorang Jean. Pemuda itu, Pemuda termanis yang banyangannya pernah ditangkap oleh retina matanya.

_At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you._

Frasa seperti 'aku terlahir untuk mencintaimu' mungkin terdengar sangat norak. Tapi, apa yang terlihat norak bagi orang yang sedang dirundung asmara? Jawabannya tidak ada. Sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu saja, delusi Jean melayang-layang mengembara ke dimensi yang hanya Ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Jean bukan orang yang puitis. Herannya, menulis kata-kata romantik pada _notes smartphone-_nya menjadi rutinitas akhir-akhir ini.

_Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare, the sight of you makes me weak, there are no words left to speak._

Pemuda itu baik. Senyum dan rona cerah selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap hari. Ia juga pandai. Sorot intelek selalu bisa terlihat di kedua bola matanya –yang menurut Jean lebih indah dari _Le bleu de France*. _Ya, Ia peringkat 3 untuk indeks satu sekolah. Menurut Jean, pemuda itu sempurna. Karena sampai saat ini hanya pemuda itu yang bisa membuat Jean terpana.

Bagai kafein, hanya dengan berdiri di depan pemuda itu membuat Jean merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Salah tingkah? Hei! Entah sejak kapan Jean terjangkit virus yang telah menggerogoti kepercayaan diri temannya, Marco. Jabatan ketua OSIS menjamin kalau Jean adalah seorang _public speaker_ yang baik. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat garis tawa pemuda itu, membuat lidahnya kelu bagai orang bisu. Jean tidak sedang penyuluhan penanaman pohon atau presentasi karya ilmiah bahan bakar dari biji jarak. Ia hanya berusaha meminta nomor telepon untuk dipajang sebagai _favourite contact. _

_But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you..._

Jika kau bertanya apa yang dilakukan Jean sekarang, Ia sedang mengunjungi profil akun sosial media seseorang dan memandangi tiap statusnya. Mengunduh tiap unggahan foto-fotonya dan tidak lupa, berhati-hati agar tidak ceroboh dengan menekan opsi _favorite. _Terdengar seperti _stalker? _Tidak, Jean hanya mengobati kerinduan akan siluet pemuda itu kala tak bertemu tiap akhir minggu.

Kau bertanya soal perkembangan? Hubungan mereka baik, bahkan hampir definit mendekati rumus putaran trigonometri, 'Semua Cintaku Positif'. Hey, keseluruhan senyum dan gestur itu bermakna positif, kan? Semua aplikasi komunikasi masa kini sudah pernah Jean coba. Dan hasilnya? Tidak ada satupun konversasi mereka yang hanya sekedar basa-basi. Apa kau masih percaya kalau orang-orang yang patah hati diseberang sana hanya sekedar berimajinasi?

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright. I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

Jean telah mendapatkannya. Perasaan romantiknya tak bernasip sama seperti daun gugur yang layu dan membusuk menjadi humus. Tapi apalah arti cinta. Pengertiannya lebih kompleks dari teori kinetik gas. Paduan Einstein dan Aristoteles pun mungkin belum mampu menguak misteri yang lebih rumit dibanding kasus-kasus dambaan Mr. Sherlock Holmes ini. Jean ingin memperoleh, tapi tak ingin memiliki. Alibinya? Pacaran bukan cara yang tepat untuk menyalurkan suatu perasaan.

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say "oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray". Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay._

Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Konfesi sudah pernah terjadi. Tapi, prinsip enggan pacaran dan memadu kasih seperti pasangan konvensional lainnya dipegang teguh oleh Jean dan pemuda itu juga setuju. Demi menghindari maksiat dan plagiat saat ulangan, katanya. Tapi tak apalah, biarkan kisah manis ini berlanjut tanpa diganggu getir-getir pahit yang akan mengakhiri suatu hubungan. Menurut Jean, cinta itu seperti susu _fullcream_ _plain_. Terserah mau menambahkan gula atau atau obat maag. Tergantung kita saja. Dan Jean memilih memasukkan madu dalam sistem koloid susu. Perasaan itu rumit, tapi cinta itu sederhana...

_And let me love you. Baby, let me love you..._

.

.

.

Senar gitar berhenti bergetar. Keenamnya diam dalam titik equilibrumnya. Jean melepaskan gitar dari rengkuhannya. Lengannya menjulur meraih _handphone_ yang bergetar di atas meja. Ujung bibirnya terangkat. Garis tawanya mengembang. Wajahnya sumringah. Iris sewarna madunya menatap penuh arti pada layar _handphone_ yang menampakkan _caller id_ seseorang.

'_Armin Alert is calling'_

* * *

_A/N_ : Ini fict pertamaku di fandom SnK. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan*Bow*

*_Le bleu de France _sekarang dikenal dengan nama_ Hope Diamond. _Berukuran 45,52 karat (9,10 g) , berada di Museum Sejarah Alam_ Smithsonian di Washington, DC_. _Hope Diamond_ terlihat berwarna biru bila melihat dengan mata telanjang.

Aku author baru yang belum berpengalaman dan memohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak 'Review' di bawah sana.

Sign,

Alhy^^


End file.
